globalagendafandomcom-20200215-history
Sonoran Desert missions
The Sonoran Desert missions are the PvE missions which continue your character's story after his or her liberation. While most of these missions contribute to the backstory of your character, some are purely for rewards such as equippment or apparel, as well as experience and credits. Overview The Sonoran Desert missions are unlocked after completing the tutorial missions once. Newly-created characters must play several of these missions to level sufficiently to play other modes, such as PvE or PvP. Although players are encouraged to play all of the missions, it is not required and will not negatively affect your character. With that said, it is an easy way to earn some low-level weapons and apparel, without needing to pay for them. As for the missions which contribute to the story, there are several bundled together which all gradually piece together a puzzle: what it is that's killing your character. There are two missions: 'Flying Free '''and '''Between Life and Death '''which occur as special time-based PvE missions. These exist in special areas, seperate from the open world instances. Background //To be completed. Plot New Strain Following your escape from Commonwealth Prime, you arrive in Dome City and are immediately greeted by Dalton Bancroft, the founder of the Allied Revolutionary Militia (ARM); the group which was responsible for not only the liberation of your character, but hundreds of other agents. Like all newly liberated agents, he recommends that you are scanned for homing beacons and other devices which may have been implanted into your character to track him or her in the event of their escape. Ava Lockheart, the female voice who helped guide you out of Commonwealth Prime, administers the scan. She finds that, other than a single anomaly in your character's blood, he or she is completely healthy. Despite this, she suggests that Dr. Simon LaRonge consults the data. LaRonge finds that there is indeed a serum within your character's blood which, as Bancroft explains, is part of a Commonwealth program called Agent Omega. Agent Omega was designed to create the perfect agent: stronger, faster, and smarter than other agents. The program was cancelled after a complete failure, but has since been re-opened for experimentation on living subjects (such as your character). Both insist that without a cure, your character will begin to hallucinate, mutate, and eventually die in horrible pain. Without a choice, your character sets out into the Sonoran Desert to find a team of scientists that left Dome City a few weeks prior. Bancroft believes that these scientists known the inner workings of the Commonwealth and how to cure your character's condition. Seeking the Cure Out in the Desert, your character finds Junk Town, a small community built around the rubble of whatever infrastructure used to make up the desert. Most of the people in the town are somewhat distrusting of agents from Dome City (calling them "dome-dwellers"), so your character must earn their trust by helping out those in the community. One such task is scavenging for parts to complete one Junker's supercomputer. Only once your character has proven his or herself to Landers (the self-declared "King of the Junkers") after completing several missions for the Junkers will he tell you the information you seek: the scientists have already moved on passed Junk Town into New Yuma, a city which was obliterated by a nuclear weapon during or after World War III. While on some missions, it quickly becomes apparent that the Junkers - and the other communities - are under constant pressure by the Recursive Colony and many of the tribes which live in the area. According to the Junkers, the tribes have recently fallen under the control of the Warlord, a mysterious yet strongly feared figure who rules with an iron fist. He has a legion of soldiers which protect him, mainly the Commonwealth soldier rejects: those who were too ruthless or vicious, even for the Commonwealth. In addition to the discharged soldiers, there are also the Kanar tribesmen which have falled under the Warlord's control. The other tribes, as well as Junk Town and Dome City, are both in direct danger of this foe. Four Corners Upon arriving in New Yuma station, your character meets Dr. Kocian, one of the scientists responsible for developing the serum which is slowly killing your character. Faced with your condition, he asks you to seek out his three collegues who went out into the desert with him. With all of their notes and research, he hopes to create an anti-serum which will cure your character. Dr. Andrei Bolonov, the expert on behavior for Agent Omega, can be found in the ruins of New Yuma, studying the behavior of the Recursive Colony there. The second scientist, Dr. Katherine Ives has been captured by the Kanar tribesmen while attempting to negotiate a peace treaty between the tribe and Dome City. The last scientist, Dr. Rajat Sharma has gone off with a team of agents to investigate a possible BABYLON base near New Yuma Station. Sadly, you find her dead, and must defeat Commander Riggs, a human who was "infected" with the technology of the underground BABYLON base, in order to get to Dr. Sharma's Data-pad. Full Missions and Rewards List //To be completed Required Missions The following missions must be completed in order to progress to the next mission. These missions in particular tell the story of your character, as well as provide insight into the many stories of the Sonoran Desert. SIDE MISSIONS: A Matter of Skill - Train a skill - 300xp Not So Super-Computer - Gather the three parts for Yuri's supercomputer (Nitrogen Coolant Core, 1 PB of RAM, Data Cables) - 2200 XP and 1400 Credits, uncommon Leg armor - Eye for an Eye - Assassinate Guillermo - 700 XP, 500 credits, 1 PB of RAM, uncommon Boost - Hitch a Ride - Scavenge Hitch's data-com from his truck - 700 XP, 500 credits, 1 Nitrogen Coolant Core - Remote Scavenger - Collect 4 Intact Mechanical Heads and 4 Intact Mechanical Torsos - 700 XP, 500 credits, 1 Data Cable, uncommon Hand armor Armband Collection: Collect 10 Legion armbands - 1000 XP, 400 Credits, and your choice of one dye (''Tier 2- Desert Camo, Tier 2 - Black, or Tier 1 - Yellow) Traitors to Their Own: Kill 10 Kanar Scouts - 700 XP, 350 Credits The Old Fashioned Way - Locate Sgt. Catia Mendes - 350 XP, 200 Credits, uncommon Offhand The Root of Evil (Part I) - Find another member of Commander Riggs team at the armory - 350 XP The Root of Evil (Part II) - Find Brianna at the Research & Development Lab - 350 XP The Root of Evil (Part III) - Defeat Commander Riggs, rescue Dr. Sharma, and return to Brianna - 1000 XP All That Remains - Take Sharma's data-com to Kocian at the med-lab in New Yuma station - 2000 XP, 1000 Credits Communications Relay - Activate the switch in the Communications Relay - 600 XP Armory - Activate the switch in the Armory - 600 XP Research & Development Laboratory - Activate the switch in the Research & Development Laboratory - 600 XP Power Core - Activate the switch in the Power Core - 600 XP Manufacturing a Cure - Provide a sample of your DNA to Kocian's machine, then speak with Kocian - 250 XP Patient 0 (Part I) - Investigate the crash site in the Dead Zone for a DNA sample of Patient 0 - 1000 XP Patient 0 (Part II) - Investigate the supply locker in the bay of the crashed ship. Inevitable - Take what you find back to Kocian at the med-lab in New Yuma station - 1200 XP Between Life and Death - Infiltrate the KOFA Mountain base and defeat the Warlord. Take a sample of his DNA and return to Kocian at the med-lab in New Yuma Station (This is a difficult mission, so you may want to bring a friend) - 3000 XP Characters Several characters are introduced in the Sonoran Desert missions, some of which are recurring characters from elsewhere in Global Agenda. Dr. Erik Kocian Dr. Kocian currently operates a clinic at New Yuma station, an ARM checkpoint in the Sonoran Desert in the remains of the damaged train station of New Yuma City. Dr. Kocian was originally part of the five-scientist team which spearheaded the Commonwealth Agent Omega program. He was imprisoned by the Commonwealth after the program's failure, but was later released by Bancroft. He has since relocated to the Sonoran Desert, originally being accompanied by three other Agent Omega scientists and collegues to investigate a possible BABYLON Base in the area. Kocian is your character's key to finding a cure for the Agent Omega Serum. Although he didn't do most of the research, he is the only one who is currently available to assist your character. (He seems to be wearing a Medic Maimer suit) Dr. Katherine Ives Dr. Katherine Ives was regarded by Dr. Kocian as the humanitarian of the Agent Omega team. She always saw the best in everyone, including Patient 0, even after it was apparent he had lost his mind. Dr. Ives has recently been studying the control of the Warlord and his Legion over the Kanar Tribe, and has set out on a quest to begin peace talks between the Kanar and Dome City. Unfortunately, she was captured by the Warlord-loyal Kanar and held captive in their prisoner camp near Presidio. Dr. Rajat Sharma Dr. Rajat Sharma was the lead researcher and supervisor of Agent Omega. His research almost single-handedly compelled the Commonwealth to fund the program. All of the other scientists reported directly to him, and Dr. Sharma reported to the committee which organized and regulated the program. Following his arrival in New Yuma, he set off to investigate the potential BABYLON base near the station. Unfortunately, he is killed while investigating the ruins. Dr. Andrei Bolonov Dr. Andrei Bolonov was the behavioral expert on the Agent Omega team. He never forgave himself for the uncontrollable effect the serum had on Patient 0. He now studies the behavior of the Recursive Colony, which he suspects may be an example of artificial intelligence which can think and evolve. Dr. Klein Dr. Klein was the fifth scientist part of the Agent Omega program. He is the only one of the five who was not imprisoned, as he supported the committee's decision to exile Nikolai Andreyev (Patient 0) in the Sonoran Desert. He only appears in-game as a hologram which was created to provide instructions to the Commonwealth soldiers who were escorting Andreyev. According Dr. Kocian, Dr. Klein is most likely the one who has reopened the Agent Omega program that inflicts your character. Nikolai Andreyev Better known as the Warlord, Andreyev was the person selected to take part in the failed Agent Omega program. Quarza Prior to the arrival of the Warlord and the Legion to the Sonoran Desert, Quarza was the chieften of the Kanar tribe. However, he was forced to surrender his power when his nation was conquered by the Warlord. In the years since, he has been building an underground resistance of Kanar seeking for freedom and independence from the Warlord. Landers Self-proclaimed "King of the Junkers", Lander is the leader of those living in Junk Town. Despite his strong sense of independence and confidence, he still feels he owes Dalton Bancroft much and his first way of showing is that is keeping Junk Town from being overrun. Category:Missions Category:Storyline Category:Stubs Category:Sonoran Desert